A Royal Vacation
by Violet Aura
Summary: Ever wondered about Amara’s parents? Well what happens when Amara’s dad, the King of Nova Roma,pays her a visit and invites her and the rest of the mutants for a vacation to Nova Roma?Look inside for full summary!Amyro,Romy,Lancitty,Tabietro,tons more!


**Summary: Ever wondered about Amara's parents? Well what happens when Amara's dad, the King of Nova Roma, pays her a visit and invites her and the rest of the mutants for a vacation to Nova Roma, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BIGGEST SEMINAR OF ALL THE KINGS AND QUEENS EVERYWHERE? Read to find out. Amyro, Romy, Lancitty, Tabietro, lots more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, Nova Roma and Snow White, in fact, I don't own anything.**

"Well, looked what the cat dragged in" Jubilee smirked as she looked out the window.

"What are yah talkin' about?" Rogue wondered as she too looked out the window, "Whoa."

**In Amara and Tabitha'a shared room**

"**DING-DE-RE-DING-DE-DING-DE-DING!" **The familiar sound echoed through Amara Aquila's ears.

"Oh. My. Gosh, that sounds so familiar" She jumped out of bed and ran to the window Tabitha was already peeking out of.

"Whoa, some King arrived"

"Daddy" Amara whispered while mentally kicking herself.

"Daddy?" Tabby raised an eyebrow.

**Outside**

"Daddy!" Amara fake-grinned and looked worried at the sight of the little men that had trumpets and were screaming "The King of Nova Roma! The King of Nova Roma!" over and over again.

"Sweetheart!" Amara's dad ran and hugged his daughter.

After they pulled away, King Aquila went back to his refined self and went in a very I'm-a-king-your-not-so-there tone, "Introduce me to you little friends, Amara"

"Alrighty, over here," Amara started,

Her dad cut her off though, "Say it the way you were trained"

"Oh, sorry, Father, this is my good friend, Tabitha" Amara rolled her eyes.

"Pleased to meet you" King Aquila let out his hand.

Tabithat just looked at it for a while then slapped it and yelled, "HEY KINGY!"

King Aquila looked at her in that pathetic way again. Tabitha then took the hint then cleared her throat then smiled charmingly. "Pleased to meet you too Sir" she then shook his hand in disgust.

"Father, I'd like you to meet Kitty"

"Good day"

"A pleasant one to you too sir" Kitty then smiled, sure that she was getting on the King's good side.

"Remember to brush your hair thoroughly next time" King Aquila commented pointing to her ponytail. Kitty scowled.

This happened to the rest of the girls and guys, King Aquila commenting to each of them concerning their shirts, pants, skirts, shoes, you name it, King Aquila insults it.

"Um, Daddy, why don't you let the Professor show you around?" Amara said when she noticed that if her dad had stayed there any longer, he would either be blasted, burned or absorbed.

"Alright"

Everyone looked at the Professor in a sympathetic way.

After King Aquila was gone, everyone began shouting at Amara for different reasons,

"THESE SHOES WERE EXPENSIVE!"

"HE INSULTED MY SHADES! MY SHADES!"

"MY HAIR IS SO NOT FAKE!"

"I CAN WEAR AS MUCH JEWELRY AS I PLEASE!"

…were some of the yells she got.

"Ok, so Daddy's a little, um, observational" Amara said meekly.

"OBSERVATIONAL! OBSERVATIONAL! THE MAN COULD MAKE SNOW WHITE CRY!" Kitty yelled as she brushed her hair, again.

Before Amara could speak, her dad arrived and everyone shut up.

"Amara, would you and your little friends like to go on a vacation to Nova Roma?"

"Sure, but why?" Amara asked.

"Because I want to give you guys some rest and relaxation, and the biggest seminar of all Kings and Queens everywhere is going on and they want my daughter to be there" He said the last part kinda quickly, he then smiled innocently.

"There's a what?" Amara asked dumbfounded.

"A Seminar, with Kings and Queens everywhere"

"Um, what do you guys think?" Amara turned to the others.

"Will you be hanging around us a lot?" Rogue asked King Aquila.

"No"

"Then we'll go" Rogue smirked.

**Two Days Later, the day of the trip**

"Bonjour, ma chere" Said an unfortunately familiar voice behind Rogue.

Rogue rolled her eyes knowing and turned around and faced _him_ with a scowl.

"What are ya doin' here, Swamp Rat?"

"Professor invited us" Remy smirked.

"Us?"

Remy gestured to towards the end Pryo, who was trying to make a replica of the X-jet from fire.

Rogue rolled her eyes again and went to look for the Professor, he found him, talking to Kitty.

"Yes, Kitty, I already called them, all of the Brotherhood are coming"

Kitty jumped for joy then skipped away happily.

'_What is it? Befriend-the-enemy Day?'_ Rogue thought.

'_I heard that Rogue' _The Professor smiled.

Rogue approached the Professor, "Why are most of our enemies here?"

"Because King Aquila told me to bring as many people as I wanted"

'_That King drove him nuts'_ Rogue thought but the Professor wasn't hacking into her thoughts at the moment, he was watching Kitty and Lance kissing and hugging each other like there was no tomorrow.

'_Yech, Love'_ Rogue walked off.

**In the Plane**

Amara couldn't find a place to sit. She just couldn't. Tabitha was sitting next to Pietro, flirting as usual.

'_Why couldn't they just hook up, it's so annoying' _Amara thought.

Kitty was snuggling up against Lance.

'_How come they're always so perfect and sweet, their turning into Jean and Scott' _Amara then saw Jean and Scott snuggling up in their seats as well, Amara rolled her eyes.

Rogue didn't look too pleased because Gambit was sitting next to her, trying to flirt with her.

'_Remy and Rogue never fail to amuse me' _Amara smiled.

Everybody either had a boyfriend, or a best friend, in this case, she didn't have a boyfriend, while her best friend was out flirting with Pietro. She finally found an empty seat, right next to…

St. John Allerdyce

PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE ON THEM!


End file.
